The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Actinidia chinensis (kiwifruit) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Y356’ or the ‘new plant’. ‘Y356’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing two kiwifruit selections ‘R5’ (unpatented), the female, and ‘RY’ (unpatented), the non-fruiting male, using controlled pollination in the course of a planned kiwifruit variety breeding program. The cross was made in October 2004 by Donald Alfred Skelton at Rangiriri, New Zealand.
The new plant has been asexually propagated in Rangiriri, New Zealand by grafting and the unique combination of characteristics of the new plant has been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of propagation. In order to obtain true-to-type clones of the initial plant, asexually propagated plants were obtained by grafting dormant buds from the original seedling onto rootstock.
Plant Variety rights application for ‘Y356’ was filed in New Zealand on 20 Jul. 2007 and assigned the application number KIW030. Plant Breeders rights for ‘Y356’ was filed in Australia on 15 Feb. 2010 and assigned the application number 201/029. Propagation material of ‘Y356’ has never been sold or made publically available prior to the filing of this application.